Bloody Moon
by LadyDiamond92
Summary: A slight rustle, slow and rhythmic gently struck the trees, allowing those huge shrubs sing a delicate natural melody. It was a sweet sound, silent and full of harmony that filled that tiny little park, while the lunar satellite, usually milky shone placidly in the sky. The moon, red with blood, radiated with its light each object, reflected in the sky…
**Hi I'm here whit a new shot wrote in october and now my shot is here, it's horror.**

 **Maybe I could write the second part but I've two story to write.**

 **Are you ready to scream?**

* * *

A slight rustle, slow and rhythmic gently struck the trees, allowing those huge shrubs sing a delicate natural melody.

It was a sweet sound, silent and full of harmony that filled that tiny little park, while the lunar satellite, usually milky shone placidly in the sky.

The moon, red with blood, radiated with its light each object, reflected in the small fountain that stood majestically in the middle of that park, contaminating with his fictional color the water that gushed from the source slowly, so as to appear as the viscous blood liquid. Dark and red, like death.

The moon was huge, immense ... red as blood. It shone majestically in the heavenly blanket, dark as night, deprived of stars, as well as too similar to that kingdom away from the Earth: the realm of the underworld.

There was the smell of death in the air.

It was a spicy fragrance and particular, transmuting that place in a mystical park, almost bewitched. The dense foliage were moving faster and faster, resulting in an increasingly acute and hollow sound, and bad omen, joined to the cries of crows circling concetricamente in the sky, as if to form a black vortex.

Those colors, dark and malevolent, seemed to swallow everything, accentuating the look haunted and evil of the ancient house that eregeva over the fence of the park.

A silent hiss ... macabre, terrifyingly unreal soared into the air, violently stirring the air, howling in the cold September wind, as if it were a chilling scream and incorporeal,

Elena, a normal blader and Yuri Ivanov's sister , clutched in her white sweater, trying to ease the chill that had crept into the bones.

She shivered, in a vain attempt to ignore that little shiver of unease that had pervaded her body frail. At the bottom she was with Kei, the sour and fierce fighter, and was more than certacon he could not succeed her no harm. In addition she had been trained to everything and nothing could bend her temerary mood, although the gloomy atmosphere was starting to disturb her mind. That park, sad and lonely, seemed to possess the essence of evil.

* * *

«It's so beautiful moon» Elena breathed timidly, offering a sweet childlike smile to her fiance, who returned the gesture with a light kiss on her lips. Rarely she offered that expression, but since Kei knew something had changed and she, making a gentle woman and, at the expense of her brother's words, even more courteous.

The raven blushed, still incredulous for that gesture so simple and delicate.

Kei knew for many years, and yet, for a long time between them there had been only a frosty friendship, albeit deep. One evening, after the fourth tournament Beyblade - won by Neo Borg-, they found themselves alone and unusually among a challenge with the spinners, then continued under the sheets, they became lovers.

It was not so long ago this intimate encounter and after a few months they found themselves there, in that little park, enjoying each other's company.

«Definitely. But.. The legend has it that when the bloody moon appears in the sky terrible things will happen. The undead come back to life, defacing and severing life. The Celtic knot will be activated and will rise with it all the ills of the world. If you look at it too long, you will be cursed».

Elena winced, trying to keep a cool and detached attitude, but from her lips spewed hysterical words: «I am afraid».

«It's just legends» scoffed Kei with an ironic tone and subtly sarcastic

«No, stop it! I hate you when you say these weird things» said the girl again, clinging with all her strength to the blader, in the vain hope of appeasing those icy chills and finding a comfort on those shoulders that were sustaining for years, even though his face was painted one angry look.

Suddenly, he lifted up a gust of wind. Dark, dense as night, while a hollow sound was added to the song of nature, emphasizing the surreal situation that had been created from nothing absolute.

Four black shadows, wrapped from the night robe, took shape on the horizon, sparking a flurry of leaves and sand s'innalzarono furiously from the ground, building strange concentric circles around those four mysterious figures.

«What's going on?» Asked Elena, puzzled but in response, Kei, grabbed her hand, screaming worried:

«Run».

* * *

The desperate flight seemed endless, they felt their hearts beat wildly over time, similar to the sound of percussion.

It was a violent sound. Unusual.

Breathing was increasingly painful, but the desire to escape and save themself was greater than the pain. Now anything could happen and previous experience they were living proof. That these shady people had been sent by Vorkof? Probably yes.

And yet the young couple had no intention of being imprisoned in that lethal cage, despite the desire of wanting to destroy the man who had caused them the most excruciating pain.

They turned the corner, they tend to understand if they exceeded those dangerous figures. Each house or tree had taken hazy and undefined contours, shaken by the race without destination.

The young couple found himself at a crossroads, where, suddenly, they saw a large group of people move mechanically.

The Moscow saw the profile of Hilary, her best friend and classmate, and Julia Fernandez, his brother's girlfriend.

« Hilary! Julia» Elena shouted, waving her arms to be recognized, but the two young girl did not seem to hear her, until, suddenly, they turned toward the corvina.

Their eyes were lit by the reflection of the moon. They gushed blood that colored their faces macabre childish, giving it a grotesque and terrifying. Theirs was a cold look ... glassy, expressionless, as if the two blader had been turned into zombies deprived of their conscience. With them they marched others. Men, women and children were advancing in unison, producing a slow and rhythmic ticking. The sound of their footsteps was deaf and hard, much to remember the noise that produced the military parade.

Behind them it had formed a dark pool, thick as blood, while parts of those falling to the ground, while the Blood Moon continued to shine with a faint glow in the dark sky, coloring itself of black hues.

All Kei and Elena were watching was nothing short of absurd, and define the chilling scene was nothing more than a euphemism.

But what would fallowed from there a few seconds would have been worse.

The row was led by four men, and the Knights of the Underworld who admired pleased their murderous work, continuing to absorb the vital energy of those foolish and stupid humans.

These men were resurrected from hell, attracted by the negative Celtic knot pulsing beneath that city, reactivating the Celtic knot dead for years. That ancient witchcraft had begun to throb greedily sucking evilly every shred of humanity.

* * *

«Elena, let's go! Here there is nothing else to do» ruled Kei, trying to establish contact with his girlfriend, now aware that that situation, though far-fetched, was potentially lethal. By now it was certain that Vorkof had nothing to do. There was something else that hung over the city.

He had no intention of losing the person he loved, or to be fold by this cruel world that does not belong to him.

Yet Elena could not look away from that platoon, as if she too was a victim of that influence evil, while the chill and fear faded slowly, drawing her into the dense crowd to her alien.

She took a few steps, looking desperate the outline of the haunted house they had admired at the park. And as she walked away from the peloton and felt a gloomy feeling growing in her. Suddenly she stopped, turning briefly to those people who continued to advance aimlessly, looking terrified the macabre march.

At in one second the moonlight grew stronger, almost blinding, radiating red those people, wrapping them with the night mantle. The blanket was throbbing dark, accentuating the incorporeal and desperate cries, until everything was silent. They falled all to the ground, together.

They were dead.

A dim yellow lit up the carcasses, dissolving the red mantle. A deep voraggine is created under that mass of dead bodies, while huge tongues of fire went up to the surface, swallowing with that agglomerate fury of helpless bodies. A mountain of earth rises from the ground, holding the fury of hell.

desperate screamed as the disappointment and guilt slowly penetrated her.

Only felt unbearably cold. Icy, stinging. Much to feel his bones shrink, as if a drill was joined in his skin, piercing those white and hard remains.

Now was a few steps from the porch wrapped in darkness.

The breath of the wind continued to shake the branches, bending these branches rustling.

«It's just a slight breeze, it's just a light breeze» she repeated mentally, in a vain attempt abnegare that feeling of negative he had wrapped his limbs.

Elena, if only she had a choice, would never approached that house, yet something attracted her, as if driven by a magnetic force and inscrutable.

They approached the marble porch, admiring amazed the beauty of the place, but at the exact moment when they approached the door, snapped the handle with a mechanical sound as the door slowly swung open, creaking loudly, spalancandosi altogether. Something in there waiting for them.

«Do we have to go?» Kei asked, swallowing loudly.

There was something strange in that place, something malevolent, combined with the tacit fear of the unknown.

«Yes,» said the Muscovite, uncertain «I think this is the only solution». Gently he grabbed her hand, dragging her inside.

As soon as they were inside, they were hit by a cold current coming from inside the house.

They looked around, noticing that all taxes were totally barred, so it was impossible to say the least that the wind was coming from inside.

Brisk and fast, similar to a mild ticking there came to their ears, combined with a desperate cry, almost like a cruel smirk, but still ...

Hard , the burden of suffering. Incorporeal and chilling.

They tried to turn around, but the floor was leaking a viscous red liquid that had made sdrucciolose the wooden tiles. They tried to escape, albeit with difficulty.

But every time they tried to get slipped on the blood, avvetendo a chill that had hunted their ankles. Their clothes, their hair ... everything was worn out from the liquid blood, which continued to flow abundantly from the floor.

«What the heck is this?» Kei yelled, hysterical, looking amazed that pool vermilion, visibly disgusted. He never had lost his usual self, but that situation had totally shocked, so as to force him to demolish his usual fears.

«I think it's blood».

Suddenly the door closed alone, maybe because of a spirits, slamming loudly, along with the mechanical cigologio who had greeted them at the entrance. A light flooded the darkness, while a sentence, dripping and red, appeared on the walls. It was everywhere, written with large letters, smearing every centimeter of the room.

« _Do you want to play whit us_?».

They opened their eyes. They we're scared, visibly horrified. A shudder of anguish grew within them, burning relentlessly the vain hope of salvation.

The charming town had been contaminated by something, oblivious to the fact that the cause of the evil resided in the bowels of that dwelling.

The Celtic knot, majestic and imposing, pulsing in the foundations of the house, was inducing cathartic anyone who came to that place.

* * *

 _ **Space author:**_

 _ **How I could live cliffhangers? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **It is only a little shot based on my nightmare that scared me and at the end… it becamed true in part. God save me.**_

 _ **I'm happy, please leave me a review if you want.**_

 _ **Hugs end kisses.**_

 _ **Lady Diamond**_


End file.
